


Everything To Lose But You Gotta Choose

by missingnolovefic



Series: Witches and Familiars [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Familiars, M/M, cat!Lindsay, crow!Trevor, lion!Jack, witch!Gavin, witch!Geoff, witch!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/pseuds/missingnolovefic
Summary: Gavin is about to complete his witch trials and earn a familiar to travel across the world with. His boyfriend Trevor seems entirely unconcerned by his soon-to-be leaving.But Trevor has a secret of a feathery kind...





	Everything To Lose But You Gotta Choose

**Author's Note:**

> For once, the title is not lyrics from anywhere but just fitting poetic nonsense :D
> 
> The Fighter Block App is extremely useful and the only reason I wrote this today. This is hot off the press after I spend a couple hours on it with regular breaks. Unbeta'd.

"Hey Trevor," Gavin calls out, smiling at the other man coming his way. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Hey you," Trevor grins back. He looks around, noting Gavin's cohort and teachers standing around the place. He sneakily grabs Gavin's hand under the cover of his cloak and squeezes, before dropping it quickly. "How's it going? I hear you have exams soon?"

Gavin's smile dims visibly, and he looks away for a second. Then he glances back up at Trevor, smile soft and sad.

"Yeah, exams are around the corner." He bumps their hands together, stepping close enough that it looks like an accident. "I probably won't see you for a while, after. I'm supposed to go on a sabbatical or something, learn magic and travel the world, that kinda crap."

"Sounds fun!" Trevor says enthusiastically, bumping their shoulders together. "And hey, does that mean you finally get your pet thing? You've been whining about getting a cat for ages!"

"It's not- it's not a pet!" Gavin sputters, flailing his hands in protest. "It's a _familiar,_ that's- obviously that's different."

"Obviously," Trevor drawls drily, shaking his head in bemusement. "So. You looking forward to that, then?"

"I guess." Gavin shifts, fidgeting with the hem of his capelet. "I mean, it's what I've been working toward, innit? Just..."

He gives Trevor a long, soulful stare, trying to convey the words he won't speak. Trevor's grin softens into a sad smile.

"Can't take anyone on that journey with you, huh?"

"It's against the rules," Gavin agrees, avoiding his eyes. He shrugs. "I would ask, otherwise."

"The rules," Trevor repeats quietly. He turns to stare at the teachers who are watching them like hawks. "Sorry to hear that. But... you'll have fun anyway, right? Finally get that cat you've always wanted, eh?"

"I guess," Gavin sighs, following his gaze. He straightens. "Well, it's still two days before I can leave and I need to beat the exams first! Meet me at the tree tonight? I want to say goodbye _properly_."

Trevor grins easily, punching his shoulder lightly.

"Sure thing, witchy boy. See ya later."

Gavin gazes after him thoughtfully, then shakes his head. He lets himself be drawn into a debate about familiar prospects, the pros and cons of animal type. His mind, however, is stuck on Trevor - his smile and easy acceptance. Gavin frowns.

He doesn't want to leave Trevor behind, as eager as he is to become a proper witch. Trevor doesn't seem nearly as reluctant.

 _Does he want me to leave?_ Gavin wonders with a pang. _Does it... Does it even matter to him?_

The thing is, they've been keeping their relationship quiet. Gavin doesn't know why, but whenever his teachers catch sight of Trevor, their eyes narrow and they watch his interactions with Gavin and the other witches in training very carefully. Gavin doesn't get it. Trevor's the local baker's son, with little magical talent and no power - political or otherwise - to speak of.

Except that he's very handsome, but Gavin might be biased.

So it's weird that they're so... predisposed against him. He tried asking Geoff about it once, but the Headmaster waved him off. He doesn't dare bring it up with Trevor either. But his boyfriend's observant, he must have noticed the ill-will. That he has never brought up making their relationship public speaks volumes.

Or at least, that's what Gavin thought. What if there's other motives to keeping this quiet?

Biting his lip, he glances over his shoulder in the direction Trevor left. Is he reading too much into this? Maybe. He can't shake the feeling that there's more to this, though. He could ask tonight. His heart aches at the thought, so perhaps not. He doesn't want his last memory of Trevor for the year be a painful one.

 

* * *

 

When Gavin says 'Meet me at the tree?' Trevor knows exactly what he's talking about. There's a small forest outside of town, and two huge tree's in the town's center, but those aren't the ones he's talking about. They didn't do anything as silly as carve their initials into the bark - the tree nymphs wouldn't thank them for one, and a witch is supposed to honour nature above all - but it _is_ the tree they sat under that one warm summer night. The tree under which they first kissed.

This is where Trevor waits for his boyfriend, nervously excited.

Tomorrow's the big day, the day Gavin takes the witches' exams and proves himself ready for a familiar. More importantly, it's the day Trevor can finally tell him the _truth_.

It hasn't been easy, keeping quiet about his very nature. It feels like a secret his boyfriend should know about: a secret one shouldn't keep from their beloved. And yet, the stupid rules forbid him to share this innermost part of himself with the one he loves. But all that can change tomorrow, once Gavin has passed his witch trials and is inducted in the secrets of the familiars.

Even if... even if Gavin doesn't choose him. At least he can finally tell him.

It's hard to think about, but he knows Gavin, knows the other's dream of having a cat companion by his side, and Trevor isn't selfish enough to try to keep that from Gavin. He knows that relationships like theirs usually don't last long past teenagehood. Really, the chances are low. So he shouldn't hope, and yet.

Yet he really wishes Gavin would pick him over some cat.

The scrunching of leaves announces Gavin's arrival. Trevor is in tune with the sounds of the forest, the notes of calm alarm in the birdsong as it carries the message like a whisper on the wind. Trevor's heart clenches as Gavin appears between the bushes, his dark green witchrobes liberally decked in dead leaves and sticks.

"There you are," he says brightly, opening his arms. Gavin steps up to him without hesitation, and Trevor's heart sings. "I was wondering if you decided to stand me up."

"What would I do that for?" Gavin asks, and by the gods, he sounds honestly confused. Trevor's going to miss him so much.

"Well, you could be hanging out with Michael and the other witchlings," Trevor teases, not showing any of his inner turmoil. He doesn't want to ruin this for Gavin. It's a big step and a long held dream, and dammit, even if he doesn't choose Trevor he will support his boyfriend.

"I'd rather spend the night with you," he admits honestly, something soft and vulnerable in his voice. "Wouldn't you?"

"Yes, of course," Trevor hastens to assure him, squeezing his arms around him. He drops a kiss to his head. "I'm sorry, I just..."

He trails off, not sure how to explain. Damn the rules that bind his tongue, but he can't risk it. Not as close as Gavin is to finding out the truth about him and his kind.

"I know... I think," Gavin murmurs, leaning up to brush his lips over the corner of his mouth. "Let's not... I don't want this to be sad. I want this to be a happy memory."

"To carry you through your journey?" Trevor jokes lightly, but Gavin's fingers tighten and he pulls him closer by the shirt to kiss him silly.

"Yes." Gavin bites his lip, teeth grazing over the soft flesh. Trevor sucks in a surprised breath.

"Here?" he inquires incredulously, but while his brain protests, his body is already on board. "In the forest?"

"Why not?" Gavin murmurs, his mouth leaving a trail of kisses along his jaw and down his throat. Trevor moans quietly, tilting his head back to allow him better access.

"Why not indeed," he breathes, staring up into the night sky. The stars seem to twinkle especially hard tonight. Gavin pulls back, tilting his head back down by the chin to look into his eyes.

"I'll miss you," he confesses softly, and Trevor's heart breaks. "I want to remember you like this. Bathed in moonlight and ethereally beautiful."

Trevor swallows hard. "Alright. Yeah, alright."

 

* * *

 

"There you are, Trevor," Jack says, sounding hassled. The lion's mane is all tangled, falling into his face.

"Sorry I'm late," Trevor calls out blithely, passing the lion by with a flap of his wings. "Have the exams started yet?"

"Yes, so settle down. There's five potentials taking the test, pick a spot." Jack shakes his head, his mane framing his face like a halo. "Remember, let me know if you are honestly considering taking up with any of them. There's enough familiars who've signed up for today, if you don't really want to be paired with any of the candidates, leave as soon as you can. This isn't a spectacle."

"Sure thing, boss," Trevor replies absently, eyes scanning the five groups huddled around the viewing screens. The twenty-three of them are about evenly split. "Not my first rodeo."

"I know," Jack sighs exasperatedly. "That's why I keep reminding you."

Trevor grins unrepentantly. "Don't worry, I actually have my eye on someone for once."

With that, he takes off for the far spot, circling over three others on the way. He glances down, taking in the participants, but settles down next to Lindsay - a tabby cat and friend of his. She greets him with a distracted purr.

"Wouldn't even try for this one, Beakface," another cat taunts, this a black tomcat. Trevor eyes him carefully. "Witchboy's made his opinion on familiars very clear, he's only interested in cats."

The tomcat preens, but Trevor only snorts and turns back to Lindsay, simply ignoring the potential rival. Next to them, a large Norwegian Forest cat shushes them absently. Trevor lowers his voice as he leans into Lindsay.

"What'd I miss?"

"That's Gavin, and he's done pretty well so far. Very clever, got some tricks up his sleeves. Uncommon, creative ways of tackling obstacles, definitely not a bookworm." Lindsay bounces excitedly on her paws, her butt wiggling in the air. "Seems like a wild card. I like him!"

"Me too," Trevor mumbles, tilting his head to better watch through the viewscreen.

They're sitting on top of the barrier surrounding the exam area, able to watch the young witches working as they pass the various tests. It's important for a familiar to get a feel of their future companions. Through the clear part of the barrier, Trevor can see Gavin trying to puzzle out his current obstacle. Finally, he decides on creating small platforms and starts parkouring over the fallen trees, bypassing the nest of venomous wasps.

Besides them, the black tomcat sniffs.

"He seems good enough at magic and spells, but he could use some more bravery," the cat yawns, stretching. "I'll see you losers after - if this batch isn't worth my time, that is. No question you guys won't grab any witch any time soon."

"What a jerk," Lindsay announces as the tomcat saunters off, and Trevor caws in agreement.

"Ignore him." Trevor cocks his head the other way, staring at Gavin. "How's Michael doing?"

If cats could blush, Trevor would bet Lindsay'd be bright red right now. The Norwegian gives them a pissy look and leaves, too, obviously fed-up with the small talk.

"He's fine," Lindsay hedges.

“Uh huh.” Trevor tries not to sound too judgy. “Why are you here, Tuggey, instead of watching over your boy?”

Her tail is swishing back and forth agitatedly.

“They're _all_ watching him,” she exclaims, flicking her whiskers in the direction of a bunch of familiars crowding around a viewport. “What are the chances that he's gonna pick _me?_ ”

Trevor cocks his head and stares past her, taking in the crowd. Even Clive the Turtle is watching raptly. He shakes his head, amused.

"I think you still got a big chance, Michael suits you best after all," he tries to reassure her. "And whadda ya know, he'll probably think you're a real cutie?"

Lindsay chuckles. "Who's a cutie? Yes you are! Yes you are!" she mimes the human, giggling. Trevor crows his amusement. That had been fun to watch, as Lindsay snuck up on the unsuspecting witch.

"Exactly." He turns to gaze down at Gavin, who's working on bypassing a magical lock. "Me on the other hand? I'm doomed."

Lindsay rolls her eyes. "I'm sure loverboy will pick you."

"Yeah, no," Trevor says sadly, watching his boyfriend doing him proud. "He's stuck on the wanting a cat. His mom had one he grew up with, and he's decided they're the best." He glances up at Lindsay, who's purring reassuringly. "Promise me you'll pick him if you don't get Michael? I don't want an asshole tomcat to be his travel partner."

Lindsay does a weird purr-humming noise, one that Trevor more feels than hears. "I'm sure your boy isn't nearly as stupid as all that. And you'll be there to convince him, right?"

"Right," Trevor sighs, staring mournfully down the looking glass. "I just wish I could have given him more of a hint."

Lindsay frowns, bumping her head into his shoulder. "You know that's against the rules. We can't reveal ourselves to the witchlings or the secrets of familiars until the ceremony. We both took huge risks just visiting already."

"Yeah, I know." He still feels miserable about omitting the truth whenever he is with Gavin. It feels too much like lying to his boyfriend, but hopefully he'll understand. If he picks Trevor. "I know."

 

* * *

 

Gavin steps out of the jungle and into a brightly lit clearing. The Headmaster and several teachers are gathered in the middle, the other hopeful witchlings presenting themselves in a line in front of them. Gavin swallows and walks nervously up next to Michael, who is grinning widely at him. They both managed the test today, and Gavin bounces on the balls of his feet excitedly.

Finally, he's a real witch! And he'll get a familiar soon, too.

There's several of the sentient animals gathered in the clearing, more than the participants that made it. Aside from him and Michael, that's Meg and Kdin. A third girl who started with them doesn't seem to have made it. Gavin shrugs, not particularly bothered. The exams are well-known to be hard, they have to be so only those who are ready will go see the world and offer their services.

Finally, Headmaster Ramsey turns around to smile at them.

"Alright, listen up, kids!" he shouts, and the entire clearing quiets instantly. "You've proven yourself admirably, yadda yadda. You know the drill. You're ready to face the real world, and we're here to offer you a companion for the journey. Warden Pattillo."

A red-head with a fluffy beard steps forward, and Gavin snaps to attention. He's seen Jack around before - he's friends with Geoff after all - but he hasn't realized until know that he's the Warden in charge of the Unchosen. Those are the familiars still free to bond with new witches.

"We're going to do this my way, so listen up, kiddos!" Jack calls out, and Gavin's not the only one paying rapt attention. "These familiars have been watching your progress throughout the exams to gauge their compatibility with your personality and style. They'll step forward if they want to be paired up with you. The Headmaster and I will, if necessary, remove any pairings we find won't match up well. You get to choose from the two or three that are left. Choose wisely - a familiar will be your companion for their whole life, and your best friend to boot."

Gavin fidgets with the hem of his hat, having politely taken it off. There's several cats that catch his attention - tabbies, blacks, striped ones and checkered ones - as well as various other animals, from ravens to ponies to a bloody turtle.

A dark, beautiful raven called Ryan chooses Meg, and Kdin picks a golden retriever puppy by the name of Val. Then it's Michael's turn - two cats step up, one a dark, gleaming black and the other a fluffy tabby. Three others try as well, but Jack shakes his head and shoos them back. It makes Gavin wonder how they assess compatibility.

"Huh," Michael breathes, cocking his head. He's staring the cats down calculatingly. "What are they like?"

Jack blinks in clear surprise at the question, before inclining his head. "The black one is a lot like you - loud-mouthed and brash. The tabby is more easy-going and fun-loving."

"Listen to your magic," Geoff advises wisely. "You'll feel which one will fit you better."

Michael goes quiet, which is unusual for his boi. Gavin shifts awkwardly in place, watching the cats. Maybe, if the one left presents itself to him, it'll be his familiar?

The tabby starts cleaning itself, seemingly unconcerned by the proceedings. The black one is baring its teeth at it, hissing. Gavin grimaces. Better not if they don't get along. He's gonna spend a lot of time over at Michael's or traveling with him. Their familiars need to at least tolerate each other.

"This one," Michael finally decides, pointing at the tabby. It drops its leg and purrs contently. The black cat growls, hair standing up and taking a swipe at her. With a low hiss, she dodges, arching her back in protest. The black cat bends down low, ready to pounce, when a black bird (a crow? a raven?) jumps out of the crowd and sweeps down, chasing the cat back. The bird lands next to Michael's tabby, and she lowers herself to the ground, licking the bird's wing in thanks.

Then Michael is walking forward and scooping her up, and Gavin eyes the bird as it flies back into the ranks of unchosen familiars, sitting high up on a branch. Huh.

"Alright, last one," Geoff shouts, and the commotion settles down. "Gavin, you ready, buddy?"

"Yeah," Gavin coughs, clearing his throat. His voice is thin and reedy and he isn't sure at all. "Sure."

"Okay," Jack says, nodding. "Familiars, step forward for new Witch Gavin Free."

Gavin's heart sinks as only the black cat steps forward. He's always wanted a cat, that's true, and there's nothing more iconic for a witch than a black cat. But it doesn't seem to get along with Michael's tabby at all. It seems mean-tempered, too, and Gavin isn't sure he wants that.

Then the black bird flutters down from its perch where it landed after defending the tabby.

Gavin bites his lips, considering them indecisively. On the one hand, he's always, _always_ wanted a cat as a familiar. He's said as much over and over again and everybody knows it. This cat though... it hasn't given him the best first impression. But a bird...?

Jack seems surprised as well. "Are you sure, Trevor?" he asks, turning towards the crow.

Gavin's heart starts beating faster. Trevor?

One of the teachers snorts. "He's always wanted a cat," he says loudly, derisively. "Don't know why he even tries."

"I don't know," Geoff replies thoughtfully. "Wait and see. This is Gavin's choice and none of you get to influence them."

Gavin looks closer, trying to see what his hunch is telling him. _Trevor_. Beady dark eyes stare back up at him, head tilted in a typical bird way, but also so very reminiscent of his boyfriend. Could it be...? It nervously starts pulling on its feathers, movements abrupt and hectic, and so similar to Trevor's fingers fluttering through the air as he's searching for the right words.

“The bird,” Gavin says distractedly, as if hypnotized by the bird's stare. He shakes himself and looks up at Geoff. “I want the bird.”

“Are you sure?” Jack asks carefully, while the bird crows its victory and the cat hisses angrily. “You've always wanted a cat.”

“I'm sure,” Gavin confirms, sounding steadier now. And he knows in his heart it's the right choice, his magic singing with his decision. “What kind is it?”

“A crow,” Jack answers automatically, turning stern eyes to the tomcat. “Corvus Cryptoleucus- will you stop that, asshole? You can't expect anyone to pick you if you can't even behave.”

The cat ducks and steps back, it's eyes on the crow- _Gavin's crow_ the entire time.

“Alright, children, enough with the drama!” Geoff exclaims, clapping his hands. “Everyone who's job is done, leave now. The bonding ceremony is something deeply personal, and we'll call you in one by one. Get _familiar_ with your new companions for now.”

Chortling at his own joke, Geoff leaves, followed by Jack. The rest of the animals and teachers disperse, while the new witches each find a quiet corner to settle down with their new familiars. Michael is getting along with his tabby swimmingly, scratching her behind the ears. For a moment, Gavin just stands there, feeling somewhat numb. _That should be me_ , he thinks irrationally, staring at his best friend. Then a weight settles on his shoulder, claws careful not to pierce him, and Gavin turns his head to stare at the bloody bird.

“Well. Let's talk then,” he says, and promptly finds his mind empty of the usual chatter. The crow caws as if it's laughing at him. “Great. Fantastic,” Gavin mutters, looking around for a tree stump to sit on and wait.

 

* * *

 

Jack and Geoff are waiting for them in a small cave, lit only by a circle of candles on the floor. The flickering light throws shadows against the walls, and Gavin flinches when he thinks he sees something from the corner of his eyes.

His crow familiar caws, tugging on a stray strand of hair... soothingly?

Gavin shakes his head and steps up to the circle, eyeing it thoughtfully. There are runes drawn in chalk and charcoal, and he identifies them one by one. Secrets. Protection. Revelation. Oath. Truth. Promise. He wonders what it all means.

"Welcome, young witch. Are you ready for this final step before you begin your journey?" Jack intones, his voice deep and echoing. Gavin straightens.

"I am."

"Then step forward into the circle and behold the truth before your own eyes."

Gavin does as he's told, a shiver running down his spine. The crow squawks and flutters away from his shoulder as he walks past the line of candles, a wall of warm air separating him from the others. His familiar flies circles above them, before finally settling on Geoff's shoulder. Gavin swallows, nodding towards them.

"I'm ready."

Jack inclines his head, and Gavin blinks. In the next moment, a tall lion stands in the man's place, a big, majestic cat. Gavin recognizes him immediately as Geoff's old familiar.

"I... Jack?" Gavin stutters, turning to look at Geoff for confirmation. Except his eyes catch on the figure standing next to the Headmaster. "...Trevor?"

"Hey, Gavino," his boyfriend murmurs softly, ducking his head. "You've done well. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you," Gavin replies instinctively, but he was mostly confused. "What...?"

"This is the secret that we impart on you tonight," Geoff explains, gesturing to his right. Jack has turned back into a human while Gavin looked away. "The secrets of the familiars. They are shapeshifters in essence. They can take human form. You've met Jack in both of his before."

"I have," Gavin agrees, feeling dizzy. "You're a lion, huh?"

"Indeed," Jack rumbles bemusedly. "More importantly, you seem to recognize your own familiar."

There's something disapproving in Geoff's eyes at that, and Gavin turns to gaze at Trevor questioningly.

"It is... against the rules for familiars to interact much with witches in training," Trevor starts slowly, giving him a pleading look. "And only under supervision. My visits to the school have been... toeing the line, basically."

And not to say that they hadn't just stayed visits in public. Gavin nods his understanding.

"While your... acquaintance is uncommon, you have still chosen Trevor as your companion," Jack continues, laying a soothing hand on Geoff's shoulder. "After this ceremony, there will be no going back. Gavin Free, do you wish to return to the academy now, to take your exam at a later date and find a different familiar?"

"No!" Gavin squawks immediately. "No, this is fine, this is perfect."

Jack smiles at him gently. "Very well. Then let us complete the ceremony."

Gavin repeats the incantation after Geoff, but the whole of the ritual is rather lost on him. He keeps searching out Trevor's eyes, staring at him like he can't believe it. He realizes he's smiling. Suddenly it all makes sense - the crow's nervous behaviour, Trevor's relaxed reaction to the news of his upcoming sabbatical - he can't have known who Gavin would choose, but he has known that the choice would be up to _Gavin_.

His grin widens and is mirrored on Trevor's face.

He has a whole year to spend mostly alone with his boyfriend, bonding with his familiar, and Gavin can't think of a better thing to ever happen to him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, I'd love to here about it! Leave me a comment or write me an [ask on tumblr](http://miss-ingno.tumblr.com/ask/)!
> 
> I'm not likely to return to this au, but if you feel like playing in this verse, be my guest! As long as you credit your inspiration <3
> 
> [Art](http://funfahcts.tumblr.com/post/160024305536/c5-crow-trevor-with-a6-witch-gavin-d) by Sky  
> [aesthetic](http://miss-ingno.tumblr.com/post/161384945012/kaysno-gavin-is-about-to-complete-his-witch) by Kayssna  
> [post which inspired crow!Trevor](http://funfahcts.tumblr.com/post/161502320241/staranon95-staranon95-things-i-should-be)


End file.
